Clarity
by ablanca07
Summary: Set after Rory kissing Jess at Truncheon. What if they got back together? What about Logan in the hospital? Would Jess be able to kick some sense into Luke about his wedding with Lorelai? Season 6 as it has not been seen before(:
1. Chapter 1

**If you don't remember season 6 much, take out your box set (that I know you own ;) and re-watch. Because I'm taking you back with some twist turns and new ideas. Thanks for your support by the way. **

**Story**: _Set after Rory and Jess kiss at his publishing house. What if she picked him over Logan? What would she do when she hears Logan is in the hospital? Also how would Luke and Lorelai's relationship have been if Jess would've knocked some sense into Luke? Alternate ending to season 6. _

**Chapter 1: Stay the Night**

As they sat staring at each other at Truncheon, he moves in a kisses her. It felt like old times, he knew they never could figure out much but they could always kiss. They separate and before he can say how he feels. She goes in and deepens the kiss. She knew it wasn't fair to Logan but what Logan did to her was much worse. She didn't know if she loved Logan, she didn't even know if she loved Jess. But kissing him took the pain away. Kissing him made everything so much better. They separate and she pushes her hair behind her ear. He says "Would you like to stay…and sleep" "Yeah" She responds before psyching herself out. They walk upstairs there is two beds in the living and there is one room. "You came in a good time; it's my month to have the one room." He leads her to the room. You'd expect a mess but it was actually tidy. He goes to the drawer and hands her pj bottoms and a Metallica t shirt. He even left the room so she could change. As much as he wanted to be the one taking off her clothes. He felt it wasn't the right time for it. He heard her say that she changed. And he lay down next to her, as she turned around. He wrapped his arm around, his hand right below her breast.

-break-

Rory had gotten up and began to get dressed. Jess opened his eyes and saw her pulling down her shirt. He asked "Where are you going?"

"I have to go back to Yale and take care of somethings"

Rory couldn't tell him, that she needed to go back to pack her things out of Logan's apartment. She had already planned it out in her head. She was going to take her things back to Paris and leave a letter at Logan's. When he got home from his death wish, he would find it and they would be done. She knew it may have been impersonal. But Logan's whole relationship seemed impersonal.

Jess says "Ok"

She wanted to say she'll call but then he said "I'll call you"

"Ok"

She walked out of his apartment. Hoping he would call, hoping that this time him and her we're ready for something real.

-break-

Rory had just finished packing the remainder of her stuff to her car. She looked over the apartment, it let her know it was time to let go. At one point she was in love with Logan, the same way at one point she was in love with Dean. But when she pictured her future, Logan didn't seem to fit. They had come from different worlds, that seemed could never be mixed together. She knew she was taking a chance with Jess. What if he left again? How would she handle it this time? Is she ready to emotionally invest on someone again?

-break-

She was coming out of class when she received a call, she looks over the screen to her surprise "Jess."

"Hey" she tries to answer cool. Trying to not sound overly excited.

"Hey, what you up to?"

"Um… nothing just got of class and you?"

"Nothing, hey do they sell any decent coffee around campus?"

"Well I usually try to get it from the coffee cart"

"Huh the coffee cart, isn't called Gourmet Food. Or something?"

Rory smiles, "Something like that"

"Kind of gold with red"

She turns a corner heading towards the coffee cart and she sees Jess.

Out of breath "What are you doing here?"

"I heard they serve some pretty decent coffee"

"I mean at Yale, Jess"

"Well I did say I'd call"

She nods

"Which I did, but I thought a coffee would be better. What would you like?"

"A mocha Frappuccino"

As Jess orders their coffee, she can't help but continue to smile. He is here at Yale. He is here at Yale buying her coffee. He surprised her.

Then he says "How 'bout some lunch?"

"I'd love to, but I still have my literature class"

"Ok"

"But why don't you join me. I know you'll love it."

"I don't think…"

"Come on"

"People pay a lot of money for these classes"

"You're my guest"

"Ok"

-break-

Class was spent discussing the latest novel, the class was suppouse to read. The only two people discussing were Rory and Jess. Before leaving the professor told Jess, that he'd love to see him in his class next semester.

"I can't believe you had read the book before, I mean I should believe it but still"

"Yeah"

"I mean half those people most likely spark notes or cliff notes it."

"Well at least you had someone to argue with" He smirked

She wanted to tell him how much she missed discussing books with him. That this had to be one of the best lit classes. Before she could say what she was thinking. He says "So lunch time?"

"Let's just check on the paper and I promise lunch"

"To Rory Gilmore's headquarters"

"No to the Dailey News headquarters" she corrects, trying not to blush.

"No the other one has a better ring to it"

She smiles after reviewing some articles, making sure they all were print ready. She grabs her coat, Jess had been sitting next to her proof reading some of the articles for her. She smiled, watching him help her. Bill comes over "Hey, boss, you're gonna want to see this"

"Not now Bill, I'm leaving in a bit"

"You're really gonna want to see this"

"Just leave it, Bill."

"But I want to see the look on your face when you read it, provided you still have a face after your head explodes."

Jess looked up at Bill intrigued on what he was so interested in showing Rory. "You should see it"

Rory rolls her eyes annoyed at Bill.

"What is so important about the Wall Street Journal?"

"Oh, you'll see" Bill says with a devious smile.

She grabs the paper and reads. It was about Mitchum and how she was part of his successes. How could he take credit for her?

Bill said "Oh, it's going to be a quiet, slow-burning seethe. Disappointment." And proceeded with leaving.

Jess breaks Rory's thoughts "What's it say?"

Rory looks up she looks angry mixed with tears in her eyes. This couldn't have came in the worst time, in front of Jess. Before she could respond, he says "I think its lunch time"

-break-

During lunch Rory explained everything that happened with Mitchum. How he was one of the reasons she left Yale, unsure if she chose the correct career. She read over and over again the sentence in the article. Jess sat there listening to her ranting. Agreeing that it wasn't okay that Mitchum said this. That he shouldn't take credit of her becoming Yale editor, that she did that and that no one could take it away from her. It was a great lunch. Rory felt if this would've happen with Logan, he might've sided with his dad. Like what he did might actually help Rory out in the long run. She thinks of the night they stole a boat, if she would've told Jess something like that. As much trouble as he would cause in town, she doesn't think he would've let her do that. She tries to stop thinking and start listening to at least the ending of Jess story about Matt and his latest wannabe model girlfriend. She needed to stop comparing Logan and Jess. They had reached her apartment. She said "I'd invite you up but I live with Paris and Doyle. It isn't a pretty sight"

"Paris, was enough of a reason" he jokes

She bits her lip, she didn't want this to be the last time she saw him. She hated this long distance between them. "Do you wanna go to Lanes wedding with me this weekend?"

"Yeah. Ok."

"But…um…can we tell my mom were friends"

"Yeah we wouldn't want her to go all Carrie on us"

"No it wouldn't be pretty" she smiles

He leans in, wrapping his arms around her waist laying a kiss on her lips. This felt so good. She was excited to have someone to go with to Lane's wedding. She didn't know how anyone would react with him being back in town. But as he kisses her it didn't matter what anyone else thought.

**COMING UP**

Lorelai is drunk on stage " It's really hard to get married. Believe me, I should know."

-break-

Jess is talking to Rory "I didn't know your mom was having such a hard time with Luke"

"Well its not hard, it just has been easy"

He nods

-break-

Rory tells Christopher "Logan's hurt. I don't know. That was Colin and the line was bad. Something happened on their trip. They're airlifting him to a hospital in New York."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I promise the chapter you've been waiting for with the Luke and Jess confrontation. And Logan in the hospital is coming up after this one. Hope you enjoy Lanes wedding. If you don't remember the episode much I recommend to rewatch. I tried not to steal a lot of Amy Sherman Palladino writing so I didnt write out a lot of the scenes that do happen. You can imagine them in there. I haven't mentioned but all copywrite go to Amy and the WB/CW. Enjoy and thank you for your support. Don't forget to follow, fav and review (:**

**Chapter 2: Heartbreaker**

Rory is sitting on the couch dividing her time from texting her dad and Jess. Her mother has just gotten off the phone.

Lorelai says "Michel is going to the Céline Dion concert. What am I supposed to do now? Mrs. Kim made it very clear not to show up without a guy. This is ridiculous. Even when I have a man, I'm still the girl who doesn't have a man. This sucks! I've known Lane since she was a little kid. She's spent more time at our house than at her own, and now I'm gonna miss her wedding? Freaking Céline Dion! Hey why don't you have to take a date?"

"Who says I don't have to take a date?"

"Well Logan is still out of town, so who is coming with you"

"Jess"

Lorelai looks at her daughter intrigued, "I didn't know you and Jess were friends again. When did this happen? Was it between saying I love you and saying run away with me, because I'm think saying lets me friends probably wasn't the response he was looking for."

"Well he showed up a couple of weeks ago at Grandma's house to show me the book he published…" and Rory went on about the horrible disaster between Logan and Jess. Explained how Jess's intervention got her to school and her mother surprisingly stayed quiet the whole time, most likely in shock Rory thought.

"So you're telling me this whole time, I thought I was the reason you went back to school. It was actually Jess"

"Well you were part of the reason"

"Thank you for lying and trying to make mommy feel better. Now what am I going to do about my escort situation? Do you think Mrs. Kim would allow us to share Jess?"

"Well I'm not sure Jess would allow to be shared"

"This is so unfair, you could call any of your ex's and they would gladly escort you to a wedding but I can't do that. I'm pretty sure Max, Jason and Alex would all hang up on me. I'm a heartbreaker. That Pat Benatar song was all about me."

"Well I know an ex that would gladly accompany you"

"Oh no I couldn't go with Dean, him and Jess might end up fighting on who was the better boyfriend" Making a man voice "No I love Rory more. No I do. Ugh. Grunt"

"No I meant Dad"

"Christopher?"

The door knocks "I'm guessing is your date" Lorelai walks towards the door. Rory calls after her "Well your date is on the way"

"Solidarity Sister"

Lorelai opens the door "Well Jess you're on time. Guess you found out what a watch was."

"No I just carry around the white rabbit and he yells when I'm late" he smirks

Rory walks over to them "Hi"

Lorelai interrupts before they continue "Oh no please tell me you guys have more adult conversations now than before"

Rory smiles, Jess is wearing a suit. She had never seen him in a suit before. He looks nice. She wanted to kiss him but she knew her mother would ask more questions. "We should go to the wedding"

"But my escort"

"Escort?" Jess asks

"Oh yes Rory's father is taking me to the wedding. He is big and scary and carries a shotgun"

"Can't imagine you having a kid with someone like that"

"He changed"

"Mom!"

They walk out the Gilmore home.

-break-

Lorelai walks into Mrs. Kim with who Jess presumes was Rory's father. They were having a conversation about chicken and the Dali Lama. He extends his hand "Hi, I'm Jess"

Lorelai says "He is Rory's gigolo for the night. He was stripping for us at the bachelorette party and since she couldn't find a date" Jess stares not really knowing if he should interrupt her joke or not.

Christopher responds "Rory told me you ended up playing foosball at the bachelorette party"

"Darn you and your texting"

Christopher looks back at Jess "Nice to meet you"

The room goes silent, Jess didn't really go to weddings. They weren't his style and this one was extra weird. A buddist wedding, would only happen in Stars Hollow. He looks over at Rory thinking how beautiful she looked at least as the maid of honor they didn't make her dress weird.

-break-

As the wedding ends everyone begins to run to what Rory explain was the real Mrs. Kim wedding. Rory grabs Jess hand and begins to run to the church. He couldn't have enjoyed the moment long because with her running they were already at the church. She says "I have to go help Lane get ready will you be okay here with my parents. They should be catching up soon"

"Yeah. I'm good" He stares at their hands they are still together "You make it hard not to kiss you"

Rory blushes "Glad to hear it" and with that she let go and left

-break-

She took a photo with Lane. Lane says "So after this I'm going to my honeymoon so I need the Jess details now before anything"

"But it's your wedding day"

"But you are still my best friend"

In reality Rory was dying to tell someone about her situation. She wanted responses and feedbacks. She was glad after she told her story Lane said "I'm glad. You and Jess were always so cute together. And even though he wasn't the best, he had to be the most romantic. I mean let's run away together, I wrote a book thanks to you. All romantic lines that would be used by Nicholas Sparks"

Rory smiles before she could respond Mrs. Kim came in the room.

-break-

Sitting through another foreign language wedding, the only thing that was keeping Jess going was seeing Rory. Watching her walk down the ail, she looked great. He overheard Lorelai and Christopher's conversation about how Rory might be next to get married and he feels their eyes on him. Did Rory tell Lorelai about them already?

-break-

He was sitting in the table with Christopher, Lorelai, Jackson and Sookie.

Sookie says "Oh we can make him call the babysitter"

When Rory finally makes it back to their table "Oh I am sorry Sookie. Jess cant call the babysitter. Kirk says he wants him to audition for the yummy bartenders"

"What?" he smirks at her.

Christopher "Speaking of bartenders I'm out. Be back" He walks out of the table.

Lorelai says "I heard you wrote a book."

"Yep"

"Well did you hear Luke has a daughter"

"Well Rory and I met her at my open house in Philly"

Lorelai says towards Rory "You met April?"

"Well it wasn't on purpose Luke and her were there"

Jess notices the situation get more awkward. He felt Christopher was taking forever to bring drinks. Then he sees Lorelai get up to get a drink. He says to Rory "I'm sorry I didn't know she didn't know."

"Its ok"

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Can you dance?"

He smirks "Come on"

They proceded dancing along to the Hep Alien

_and then I saw her face now I'm a believer  
not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love, ooh I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried _

-break-

Rory was sitting in a table with father. She wasn't sure where her mother went and Jess had gotten a call from the publishing house. She thought it was nice him being into his business.

Christopher says "So Jess huh? What about Logan?"

"Logan is out of town"

"Business or play?"

"Play, always play" Rory says that with a bitter taste in her mouth on how different Logan and Jess were about getting down and working. Jess had certainly matured.

"Well I haven't talked much to Jess been too busy at the bar but he looks like a nice guy. Whichever one you choose I approve"

Rory knew her dad was drunk and she found it hilarious. "Dad I'm not getting married anytime soon no worries" She noticed it was time to give the speeches and she starts heading up the stage to go after Brian. By the time she gets there, she notices Jess has returned and is standing watching her. She blushes. She then finally sees her mom downing shots with her father. She mentally already prepares a list of hangover food for tomorrow. Brian walks of the stage and begins to deliver her speech "I'm not one for speeches, and I don't have any incriminating pictures of Lane, but I do have this letter." The crowd Ohhs and she continues "This letter was written in 1995 by one Lane Kim. It was slipped into my hands during a spelling test in Miss Mellon's class. I was so shocked by its contents that I missed the word automobile - o-t-t-o-mobile. That's right, Lane. I remember. I will now share with you the contents of this letter. "Dear Rory, how was your lunch? "Mine was bad. Did you have ham again? "If you did, I am sorry, but mine was worse. "I thought you should know that today at recess "I decided that I'm going to marry Alex Backus. "He has a very nice head, "and his ears don't stick out like Ronnie Winston's do. "I will love him forever, no matter what. See you at brownies. Love, Lane." I'm sorry Lane I just thought that Zach should know that in your heart, he will always be second place to Alex Backus and his well-proportioned ears." Lane smiles back to her best friend and Rory shifts her view to Jess "But in life we always have our firsts love or at least the people we think we love and later realize that they weren't for us. But other times you have those loves that last a lifetime and you can never forget even if you try. Like elastic bands you come right back to each other." Jess smiles at Rory. She looks back at who she really is suppouse to be saying the speech to "and that's the love I know Lane and Zach have so Congratualitons."

Rory leaves of stage reaching Jess.

"I like your speech" he says as he grabs her hand. Rory blushes, she wanted to tell him I like you I might even LO…she hears Lorelai on stage, she looks way to drunk to be saying a speech

"Hello. Everybody, hello. Some of you know me as Lorelai Gilmore, and some of you know me as Pat Benatar. But either way, I wanted to say a few words about our girl. I have known Lane forever, and I'm just so incredibly happy that she has gotten married. I mean, I am just so happy that this adorable 22-year-old girl has gotten married, because it's amazing, you know? It's really hard to get married. Believe me, I should know. I mean, seriously, because Lane is married, and next thing, it'll be my daughter, and then my granddaughter, but not me. I'm not getting married. No, it ain't for me. It's not in the cards. But, hey, do you know what date I'm not getting married? June 3rd Do not save the date. Do you hear me? Do whatever you want on June 3rd, because there's nothing at all happening on that day. If there's anything you need to book or anything, it's totally safe to book it on June 3rd So, congratulations, Lane and Zach. Who else here had eight shots of Tequila? Anybody? Hands...no? Oh, my gosh, who misses the yummy bartenders? I know, me too. They were so great. I was gonna ask them to not work on June 3rd on my not wedding. I just thought that would be so fun."

By this time Rory and Jess had gotten on stage to try to get her off "Oh Hi Rory, Hi Jess. Nice to see you guys back together" Rory feels mortified. Christopher helps to get her off at home. When they finally put her to bed, Rory goes to the porch with Jess.

"I didn't know your mom was having such a hard time with Luke"

"Well it's not hard, it just has been easy"

He nods. "I'll talk to him"

"You don't have to"

"Sometimes people need a little push to get what they want"

He leans in and gives her a kiss. "Thanks for coming" she says

"Anytime…I should probably head back"

"Yeah I should probably help Dad with mom"

They kiss one last time. And he walks away. It felt nice knowing that although he was walking away, he wasn't walking away from her or their relationship. It was a see you later then she receives a call that Logan has been hurt and she needs to be there. She runs in to tell her Dad "Logan's hurt. That was Colin and the line was bad. Something happened on their trip. They're airlifting him to a hospital in New York."

"Go Rory I can take care of your mom"

Without thinking any further she rushed to the hospital.

**COMING UP**

Rory is talking to Lorelai.

"I kissed Jess. I kissed Jess and I haven't broken up with Logan. And now Logan is in the hospital. I don't know what to do?"

She cries into her arms…

Luke and Jess are arguing.

"You're losing her Luke, if you don't set a date and get married. You'll lose her forever"

"Don't tell me about relationship advice when Rory hasn't even left Logan for you"

"What?"

Luke sighs knowing he has said too much.


	3. Chapter 3

All credit is to ASP (:

**Chapter 3: Rumor has it**

Rory had been sitting at the hospital waiting room for more than a day now. She was worried about Logan, all she knew was that he was in critical condition. Part of her felt guilty, if she wouldn't have been giving the cold shoulder she could've stopped him. But was it really her fault? Could she have stopped him. She doubted it herself. Another part was feeling guilty was because she didn't want to be there. Jess had kept calling and texting that he had something important to show her. She wanted to see what it was but she was waiting for Honor to come and be with Logan. As much as she didn't want to be with Logan, she still couldn't leave him all alone in the hospital. Her phone rings, its Honor, she sighs in relief. Then Honor tells her that she is going to take longer to get to the hospital. Rory feels stressed, she feels like she is trying to live a double life. She calls her mom.

Lorelai arrived at the hospital "Rory what's wrong? Is Logan ok?"

Rory has tears in her eyes "I don't know they won't give me any information. Mom I don't know what to do. If he wakes up I can't face him?"

Lorelai looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"I kissed Jess. I kissed Jess and I haven't broken up with Logan. And now Logan is in the hospital. I don't know what to do?"

Rory cries into her mother's arms. "It'll be okay kid"

"Jess and I are not just friends mom. I had a plan I left Logan a letter saying how I was moving on and now he is in the hospital. And Jess keeps calling and I ended telling him I was at home helping you with the Luke and April situation. Which is a lie, 'cause your off throwing April birthday parties. And your daughter needs you woman"

"Rory" Lorelai said trying to stop the rant.

"How can you just say everything will be okay? What do I do?"

Rory spent the rest of the time trying to listen to her mom. She knew Lorelai would try not to judge her while judging her all at the same time. How did she put herself in these situations with Jess? She remembers Sookie's wedding. She didn't handle the situation between Dean and Jess well at all. She wasn't going to do the same. Her mom and her decided that Rory would tell Logan as soon as he woke up. But was that too cold? Lorelai ended up going back to Stars Hollow in case Jess showed up and Rory sat and waited some more at the hospital. Trying to not cry, trying to not stress and just try to act normal at a hospital. Hospitals always seems to bring out the worst in people.

-break-

Lorelai felt happy, Aprils party was a success. She felt that she was making a breakthrough with Luke. That their lives could be mixed together not separated. She knew it wasn't April's fault for her wedding being postponed, but she couldn't help but feel if she wouldn't have shown up If everything would come out as planned. But then again everything with Luke and Lorelai never seemed like a plan. It took them years to even date, did Lorelai really think they would get married so quickly. But she missed the Luke that said "Im all In" where was that guy these days? He seemed more out than in these days. He came in, how did his demeanor change so quickly from the party. He seemed grateful and glad to have her around and now she has to hear how Anna disapproved. God she tried to understand this woman, being a single mother she had crazy rules too but why did Anna seem to hate so much the idea of someone else sharing April. It even seemed like the woman didn't even want Luke in their lives, keeping him out for so many years. Lorelai said what she said best these last couple of months with Luke that she was sorry. While she watched him sulk into her Chinese food that she no longer felt an appetite for. She hears the door and walks over, its Jess. He couldn't have came in a worst time. What happened to the Jess that would take forever to call Rory? This guy seem to want to be around all the time. Which at the moment for Rory, didn't seem like a good thing. She opens the door

"Hi Jess"

"Hey, Lorelai"

He looks nervouse, she found this hilarious.

"May I help you?"

She hears Luke come up to the door, "Jess, what are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I came to talk to Rory"

Luke says "Shes not here" surprised at the thought that Jess thought she was.

Lorelai says "Yes she left for a bit, but um…she should be back in later tonight."

"Oh" Jess responds disappointed. Luke seems more confused than the two. He didn't understand why Lorelai didn't even seem concerned at the thought that Jess was asking for Rory. Why was she lying to Jess? Rory hadn't been in town since he arrived. He didn't understand any of this at all. Then he hears Jess ask if he could stay at the diner's apartment and he heard himself say "Yeah of course."

"Thanks. And thanks Lorelai, tell Rory I stopped by"

"Yes" She nods as she closes the door, she can feel Lukes gaze on hers.

"Why did we just lie to Jess?"

"Technically I lied to Jess, not you"

"Lorelai" he seemed more annoyed than when he had came in.

"Rory and Jess are somewhat back together"

He smiled, he always liked the idea of Rory and Jess. Dean never felt right and Logan was just bad news. His smile faded as Lorelai continued "And well Rory hasn't found a way to break up with Logan because Logan is in the hospital in critical condition and she doesn't know where to tell Jess she is. And neither do I. So please let's keep this between us Luke" She was asking for her to lie to his nephew, Luke valued family. He didn't feel it was right of Rory to put Jess secondary, she always seemed to do that. Just like Lorelai had done with Luke. He agreed to not tell Jess to bare him the pain. And they went to the kitchen in silence and continued to eat their Chinese in containers. He hated that Lorelai never wanted to use dishes.

-break-

The Doctor let Rory know that Logan was awake and she wasn't sure what she was going to say yet. He looked awful, how had he survived the fall. Logan wasn't much, but he sure was lucky.

"Hey" she said awkwardly

"Am I allucinating?" he said

"Nope" why was he joking? Why did he look so bad? He made this hard. He made any serious situation difficult to deal with. Like the adult that he was he was trying to avoid it.

"I guess maybe base jumping with very little preparation wasn't the hottest idea."

"Well you'll make a full recovery. This is the best hospital in the city, and the best hospital in New York city is basically the best hospital in the country, and that's basically the best hospital in the world, so all in all, you're in the best place you could be, all things considered."

Rory gulped at the thought that the last time she was in New York was when she skipped her mothers graduation to see Jess. How did he always creep up in her mind? Should she say something?

"I'm really sorry about this." Logan sighs

"Its okay, am going to be here for as long as you need someone here"

"Rory, we should talk"

"And we will but for now just rest. And I'll call your sister to tell her you've woken up"

She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She sighed first encounter, check. Now where the hell was Honor?

-break-

Jess was sitting in Lukes apartment. It felt weird to be here. Nothing seemed to have changed. Which was a bad thing, why was Luke's stuff still here. Shouldve he have moved in with Lorelai already? That reminded him he needed to talk to Luke about one of the most awkward wedding speeches that have been made. He tightens his jaw remembering all the other awkward drunk speeches he had to live through thanks to Liz. At least he hasn't had to see his mother these last couple of times he has been in Stars Hollow. He wanted to forgive her, he wanted to be good with her. But too may alone, hungry nights haunted him. He needed some air remembering his angst teenagers years. He thought the bridge would be perfect when he walked downstairs, he notices Luke talking to Liz. Great.

Luke says "Jess I'm glad you came down you mom has news."

Liz looked at Jess beaming "You're going to be big brother like my big brother" She smiles over at Luke

"Oh."

"I am gonna take care of myself this time. I'm gonna do all the healthy things for me I did not do last time I was pregnant, like not binge drink."

"Wow Liz seems like the kid is already going to have a great future" Jess says bitterly and sarcastically

"Jess" Luke says sympathetically, silently pleading for Jess to be happy for his mom. He tries to avoid the awkward subject by changing it "So, where's T.J.? I mean, he must be thrilled about this."

"Ah, he's gone"

"Gone? You mean gone out of town?" Luke says with concern

"He's gone, the big "gone out of my life."

Jess smirks "Wow Liz you really know how to pick them, I'm going. Good luck with that Liz" Jess walks out of the diner. Now he seriously needed air.

-break-

As Jess sat on the bridge he felt it moving and notices Lukes dirty shoes. He already knew it was going to be a talk.

"You know, I know Liz isn't perfect" Luke said as he sits next to Jess "but she is trying, people change, people grow. I mean look at you. You have to be the best example"

Jess didn't respond. What did Luke expect of him? Why was he judging him? He should be judging his own life.

"Maybe she's learned and adjusted. How about you come with me and I'll let you take the first punch at TJ"

Jess looks at Luke disappointed "Maybe we should just butt out"

"Jess…"

"No Luke, honestly maybe for once you should worry about you and stop caring so much about Liz. I mean you should prepare yourself for her to ship off this kid to you. Maybe this one will have you and Lorelai together instead of awkwardly seeing you guys trying to pretend to be friends"

"What do you mean maybe?" Luke scrowls at Jess

"You're losing her Luke, if you don't set a date and get married. You'll lose her forever"

"How do you know that?"

"I just know alright"

"How can you give me relationship advice. Don't tell me about relationship advice when Rory hasn't even left Logan for you"

"What?"

Luke sighs knowing he has said too much.

"She was never here was she?"

Luke nods slowly. They both stare at the lake in silence. Both thinking about their Gilmore girls, both sulking in their thoughts.

-break-

It took Jess some moments to get Luke to tell him where exactly Rory was with Blonde douch at Yale. He needed to face, he wasn't going to just walk away. He see's her sitting in the waiting room, she looks awful. She actually looks worried. Did he really think after all these years they would have their chance? Instead of the half ass chance they tried in their teens? She noticed him, she looks up worried and walks over to him.

"Jess…I…"

"Don't worry I know"

Rory was confused how did he know? Why was he here? Did he really know? Did he really understand? So many questions we're racing in her mind.

"I'll always be that guy huh?"

"What guy?"

"The other guy" he sighs "I hate this"

"You should. I'm sorry but you're not"

"I don't deserve this Rory"

"You don't but I'm not with him"

"Yes you are"

"Well I'm just waiting for his family"

"Because you care"

"No I don't"

"It's what it is, you, me"

"Jess"

"I should leave you with him, wait for his family. Do whatever you want don't worry about me." He looks at the ground "I just wanted to show you that book made it in the Philadelphia best sellers. Now saying it, it wasn't that important"

"Jess that's huge"

He clenched his jaw. Knowing this would most likely be the last time he saw her. "Bye Rory" He started walking away. Rory knew this time he was walking away from her, from them and she didn't know how to stop him. Why was there communication always so bad? They could read books and understand literature. But actually using the English language in a conversation together was not their strong suite. . She felt herself wanting to cry for Jess all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls if I did, Rory and Jess wouldn't have just lasted a season. They would've lasted a lifetime (:

Authors Note: This chapter is kind of short but promise I'm going to update again tomorrow(: I really hope your liking and enjoying my story. I appreciate your reviews and follows and favs. I wish I would've known about fan fiction when the show was still on. Don't forget if you have written anything let me know I'd love to read it! (: Oh also don't forget to click on my username ablanca07 and watch my youtube videos. Okay enjoy chapter 4 fellow Stars Hollowins (:

**Chapter 4: What if**

Rory hated every time he walked away. It seemed that's what Jess did best. And he always seemed to walk away slowly like if he wanted her to stop him. She never knew how to stop him. She never got the guts to. She didn't want things to end like this. Not Again. She makes a call she had been dreading to make the whole time she was at the hospital she called Mitchum.

"Mitchum Huntzberger? Yes, it's Rory Gilmore. I just thought I'd call and remind you that Logan is lying in a hospital bed with a partially collapsed lung and a whole host of other potentially life-threatening injuries. And I'm figuring a guy like you, surrounded by nothing but a bunch of terrified sycophants might not have someone in his life with the guts to tell him what an incredibly selfish, narcissistic ass he's being, so I thought I'd jump on in. Swallow your pride, get in your car, and come down here and see your son, now! And another thing the next time you feel the need for others people's hard work. Don't!"

-Break-

Rory was standing in Truncheon looking over the books, waiting for Jess to finish with a customer. She wasn't really sure what she was going to say, she just knew she needed to say something. She wanted to say something fabulous, something that would blow his mind and make him kiss her. Why couldn't life be like a movie? Why did life have to be so dry? She was glad after her explosion on Mitchum, he ended showing up. Not saying a word to her, but that didn't matter as long as she could clear her conscience free of leaving Logan alone. He sees Jess notice her and all that comes out of her mouth is "Hi" He looks lost, like he is hurt. Rory hated the thought of hurting anyone.

"What are you doing...here?"

"I thought we should talk"

"What about Logan?"

"What about him?..." Jess gives her a blank stare, that stare that could look deep into her, that stare that pierced through her body. "I mean we broke up...And his dad showed up…that was all I was waiting for…I just wanted to talk...we were making progress don't you think?"

She felt so nervous, why did he make her feel this nervous? Jess looked at the ground avoiding her gaze. She continues "Jess I don't want to look back and what if. I've been doing that for all these years. What if I would've stopped him that day on the bus? What if we would've had sex at Kyle's Party? Would he have stayed?"

Then Jess interrupts her "What if you would've stood there a little longer would she have said I love you? What if she would've said yes to running away together? What if her blonde boyfriend wouldn't have shown up the night you were suppose to go to dinner? We can what if all you want, but at the end its pointless. Us together will never change Rory"

"But why? Why does it have to be like this? I broke up with him and I'm standing here swallowing my pride asking for forgiveness, asking for you, asking for a chance Jess"

"I did the same exact thing and got rejected every time. I was surprised you spent the night, I shouldn't have even tried"

"Jess..."

"You really broke up with him?"

"Yeah I did"

"ok...good"

Her face lit up maybe they were going to talk about it then he hears him say,  
"Just go...I need time to think Rory"  
"Ok" by this time she was holding back the tears that were swelling in her eyes. Why couldn't he just understand? She looked at him one last time before leaving truncheon she'd only could hope he would call.

-Break-

Rory and Lorelai sat on the couch of the living room. Rory had told her about Jess saying he needed time to think and Lorelai told Rory about the talk she had with Anna. Both girls felt defeated with their situation. Lorelai was tired of fighting with Luke about April, or was she even fighting? She felt she had given up before the fight had even began. When Anna said she should understand being a single mom. She remembered how much Max pushed to be a part of her and Rory's world and she wouldn't let him. She wanted things to stay exactly the same, maybe that's how Anna felt. But still being engaged to Luke didn't even give her some credit. She hears the door and can only hope its Luke. Rory said she would get it. Then she hears Rory close the door and not come back. Guess it isn't Luke, Lorelai peaks outside. Hoping for Rory's sake its Jess, her kid looked heart broken. Then her eyes widen, seeing the figure outside her door talking to her daughter.

-Break-

Rory opened the door and to her surprise it was Logan, it had only been a day or had it been two since she left the hospital. What was he doing here?

"Ace" He flashes her a smile "Can I talk to you?"

She closes the door behind her not wanting her mother to come out "Um…yeah" She owed him a talk right? That's what she told herself, he deserved a talk.

"I found your letter"

"Oh."

"My dad came to the hospital to let me know that I have to pack my bags and go to London with him. We leave tomorrow. "

"Oh. Say hi to William and Harry for me" She said dryly trying to make the situation a little lighter. Why did he come to tell her this? She didn't want him here, she wanted someone else entirely different here.

"Did you hear me? I'm leaving."

She stayed silent. What did he want from her? Didn't she read her letter. "Rory I didn't deserve a letter, a deserved a real break up. And I think the reason you couldn't face me was because you really don't want to end things. I know I messed up with those girls and maybe you need time to think. So while I'm in London think and don't forget about us. I Love You Ace"

Then she feels him grab her face with his hands and lay his lips on her. It felt comfortable but it didn't feel passionate. It didn't feel with love. Did she ever love Logan? Or was he, her way of getting over Jess? She opens her eyes from the kiss wondering when it was going to end. When she sees Jess standing in front of them, Oh my god Jess!


	5. Chapter 5

You know me I have to put a little drama before the happy ending(: Thanks again for your reviews I love that you guys are reading!(: Some dialogue stolen from Amy (Sorry) all credit for the characters to her (:

**Chapter 5: Breathe**

Jess had his hands in his coat pockets. Walking through Stars Hollow, he couldn't deny it brought back memories. He felt he didn't give Rory the benefit of the doubt. Its just the idea of her someone else always made his blood boil. He notices Sookie and Jackson carrying big black bags. What were they doing out so late?

"Jess!" Sookie exclaims "What are you doing here? Out so late?"

"Huh. I was about to ask the same thing. Whats in the bags?"

Jackson replies nervously "Uh. These bags? Nothing"

"Its pickles honey remember the pickles" Sookie says

"Well maybe you guys should stop growing your pickles next to your pot" He smirks walking away. Hearing them freak out as he walks. This town just got crazier. He couldn't believe Sookie and Jackson smoked, they weren't chill enough he thought. Maybe he just wanted to smell like marijuana because he missed the smell. He remembered all the experimentation with drugs he had done after he left Stars Hollow. Yet nothing seemed to fill up the high that he got with Rory. No drug or alcohol could replace that. Was that why he was walking up to her doorway to talk, to try, to plead with her one last time. He finally passes Babettes house and looks over those gnomes, he smirks. Then the pleasant memories of Stars Hollow are drowned out by the view on the Gilmore Porch. Logan and Rory are talking, hes asking for her back. Guess no one can get over her too easily. Guess she did break up with him. Guess I shouldn't be mad at her. Then he sees Logan grab her for a kiss. Jess clenches his fits in his pocket. He thought about walking away, but he couldn't, he wouldn't let him win. He finally says "Am I interrupting something?"

Rory pushes Logan off her, she flashes a smiles "Jess I'm so glad you came"

"You are?" giving her a crooked smile

"You are?!" Logan says in frustration. Looking between the two.

Rory notices Jess isn't mad, he looks relaxed and that relaxes her. "I can explain"

"No need" He looks over at Logan, putting his arm around Rory "How's it going?"

Logan says "Guess I know the real reason for your lame letter, good luck with Hemingway."

They watch Logan walk away towards his porche, he looks at Rory one last time "Goodbye Rory" and then gets in his car speeding away. Rory felt relief that, the situation didn't turn out worse. Half of her expected Jess to punch Logan but Jess wasn't the same guy he was before.

"So…" she says

"So you guys broke up?"

"Yeah, I told you"

"Think he is going to come back for round 2?"

"I hope not, cause he would be surely disappointed"

"Yeah"

She leans closer to him "Yeah" They kiss. He didn't know if he was making this too easy for her, but he was tired of making things hard. He wanted this to flow, he wanted things to be simple between them and kissing her had to be one of the best things between them. He wrappes his arms around her waist embracing her, embracing the idea of them together.

-Break-

Lorelai stepped out of her house through the back door, not wanting to interrupt Rory. She had already seen enough, with the Logan kissing and Jess standing. She felt like she was eaves dropping in her daughter's romances. She went walking towards Luke, she wasn't sure what she was going to say. But she knew she was done. She knew if he didn't jump to be with her, she wouldn't look back, not this time. She opens the diner and goes up the stairs, knocking on his door. He opens it, looking half asleep.

"Lorelai?"

She instantly regrets coming, then she remembers seeing Rory and Jess kiss. If they could make it work after so much hurt that they put each other through. So could she.

"Hey. I need to talk to you."

"Yeah I need to talk to you too"

She didn't expect that response what did he want to say. Wait it didn't matter she needed to say her before what he said made her change her mind "Let's Elope"

"What?" Lukes looks at her stunned.

"I mean we have the plan already, right? We just have to put the plan in motion."

"Let's calm down. We don't have to figure all this out now, do we?"

"Yes, we do, because we've been waiting and putting it off, and I don't want to put it off anymore."

"We can't just take off and get married."

"But I love you, Luke. I love you. But I have waited, and I have stayed away, and I have let you run this thing, and no more. I asked you to marry me, and you said yes. We fixed up the house, right? We have a bigger closet, and I didn't get the purple wallpaper because you didn't want the purple wallpaper. And if it's between you and the purple wallpaper, I pick you!"

Luke stares at her, he seems at a lose for words "I don't care about wallpaper!"

"Do you care about me?" Lorelai finally asks what she has been wondering for weeks now

All he says is "Yes, I just have April to consider."

"You're gonna have to figure out how April fits into our lives, not the other way around."

Luke seemed to have just stood there and stare at her. Was this the end for them? Did she just make a mistake, maybe she should've been more patient. Maybe she should've waited. No No, shes done sulking around. Its now or never for her. He either wanted to jump on the boat with her, or be left ashore. After what she felt entirenity of Luke thinking about it, she hears him say "I'm not letting us go get married without Jess and Rory"

"That can be arranged" She says with a smile

"You really want to do this?"

"I really want this, yes"

He nods and she says "I'll go pack my bags and I'll meet you at my house." He nods once more, before she turns away she says "Please don't change your mind."

-Break-

Lorelai arrived at her house at the view of Rory and Jess still kissing. As much as she felt she shouldn't interrupt she says "You know your room is inside right"

Rory separates from Jess blushing "Mom"

"Well sorry to interrupted the Love fest, but pack your bags folks were going to a wedding"

"Who's wedding?" Jess asked intrigued

"Luke and I are going to Elope"

"What?" Rory says smiling "He said yes to elope?"

Lorelai nods with a huge smile on her face "Yeah, he did"

Rory jumps with excitement "Well we have to pack" she looks at Jess "You're coming right?"

"Wouldn't miss it" He smiles back at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter gets a little steamy and a little rated M. I've never really written something like this, so hope you can picture it. I hope your enjoying my story. I know I may not be as witty as the show, but ugh I just wish Rory and Jess wouldve ended up together. In my mind they did. It took me forever to write this chapter because I started reading a lot of interviews. And I got hugely disappointed in Milo and Alexis, they both seem to not want anything to do with the show anymore. Even though there are so many fans that would love some kind of reunion. I don't know my hope for a gilmore movie is kind of fading away, and I hate that. Anyways sorry for the rant. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gilmore Girls, if I did it wouldn't have ended the way it did. **

* * *

Lorelai was picking out outfits and packing them in her suitcase. She wasn't sure how much to pack, I mean they had to celebrate after eloping right? Even if she wasn't going to get the wedding she wanted, she can at least get a honeymoon. She knew eloping was her idea, so it should be the wedding she wants. I mean Luke was the man that she wanted. Rory had packed three outfits and was sitting on the bed just staring at her mom. She finally broke the silence and Lorelai's thoughts

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Lorelai stops staring at her closet and sits next to the bed with Rory "Most positive than a triple A battery kid"

Rory looks at the floor "You know grandma and grandpa will be disappointed"

Lorelai laughs "I've been disappointing them since the day the doctor said it's a girl"

"But what about Sookie?"

"Honey do you not want me to do this?"

"Of course, I want you to marry Luke. I just don't understand why it has to be this way"

"Because I'm tired of waiting Rory… and I don't want to have to defend my decision to do this. Not to you. You are going to be there and that's all the support I need…So will you support me?"

Rory smiles "Yeah I'll be the number one cheerleader"

"Maid of Honor is good enough for me"

She hugs her daughter and squeezes her

-Break-

Luke and Jess were standing on the porch.

Jess says "You know when I said pick a date, I meant a date not driving in the middle of the night"

"Do you think I shouldn't do this?"

"No no Uncle Luke, I defiantly think you should this. I mean how long has it taken you guys already?"

Luke nods, and the girls finally step out carrying their bags.

Luke says "How long are we leaving?" noticing the size of Lorelai's bag.

"Oh well I just thought I should be prepared for anything" Lorelai gives Luke a wink.

Jess gives a grossed out face "I could've lived without that"

-Break-

Luke stood there next to Lorelai listening to the judge and signing papers. He was wearing a suit and she decided to wear her wedding gown. At first he felt ridiculous being dressed like this at a Manhattan court. He looked over at Jess and Rory standing watching the whole thing. Then his view shifted back to Lorelia, his girlfriend err finance err wife. She was his wife. He never would've thought years of arguing coffee could turn into this. He loved her, he really loved her, he felt like an idiot making her wait for so long for him. But didn't he wait for her to got through Max and Jason, then there was the time he taught her how to fish for some guy, what happened to that guy? He smiles watching Lorelai sign for the first time Lorelai Victoria Danes Gilmore. Of course the whole car ride he couldn't convince her to take just his name. She insisted on feminism and not going back to the 1950's. But he didn't care, she was a Danes. She was his Danes.

-Break-

Rory and Jess sat watching "Almost Famous" at the crap shack. They had left Lorelai and Luke in Manhanttan. Rory insisted they take at least a week of honeymoon. Even, it felt like Rory and Jess hadn't had any alone time. And with them a couple of miles away, maybe they finally could do the deed. Rory looked over at Jess watching intently at the suicide scene. She watched his lips and all she could think of is how long she had wanted to have sex with Jess. She had even told her mother in this very same couch, that she thought about it. Boy, did she think about it. She didn't know if it was the teenage hormones, or the way her body ached to be touched by him or the way her heart leaped at the sight of him. She missed this dearly, and was glad to feel these emotions all over again. She leaned in giving him a kiss and pushing him onto the couch. She was on top of him. She kissed him with force and intent. She began running her hands around his neck and shoulders. Then she rapidly took off his shirt. His eyes opened as he tried to unbutton her shirt. Why had she decided to wear a button up shirt? It reminded her yet again on her teenage years and that damn Chilton uniform. The way Jess would fiddle his fingers on each button teasing her. But this time, there was no teasing there was actual unbuttoning. She then wished she was wearing her Chilton skirt or any skirt for that matter, 'cause now it was the jeans that needed to be button off. She feels her bra be unclipped and her breasts exposed to him. They continue kissing as his hands run through her body. She finally was able to take off his jeans and now she felt a bulge that was trying to escape his briefs. She felt it right against her thigh. Just like all those times as teenagers, she felt it but would never tell Jess. So he wouldn't get embarrassed. Why does she keep remembering the past? The past was a bad place to visit, a place she didn't want to visit now. Especially feeling his touch made it hard to even think, but she couldn't shake away that guilty feeling. That feeling that she was doing something wrong, how could something wrong feel so right? She remembers she felt the same feeling that night they were making out on a bed at the party. A couple of days after was when Jess left. What if he left again? She was emotionally investing herself again and if she left she didn't know how she could handle it this time. What if this is all he wants? She knew she was being ridicoulos but she couldn't concentrate all her feelings of love went into feelings of fear. Fear of loosing him, then she feels his hand go inside her underwear and she gets off him.

"I can't do this" She blurts out

"What?" he looks got off guard and sits up, grabbing a pillow to cover his rather obvious tent under his briefs

"Jess I can't do this with you, you'll leave, you always leave"

Jess gets off the couch and begins grabbing his pants and his shirt and putting them on while Rory continued to rant "It's not that I don't want to, because I do I've wanted to forever, but I don't understand how this happened. How after so much hurt here I am getting naked with you. You've never apologized. We just pretended to be friends and then it went to this. I can't pretend nothing happened because so much happened. Maybe this was a mistake maybe we are just a mistake. A bomb waiting to blow, I can't do this."

Jess looks at her with big brown eyes, those same hurt eyes she saw when she said no to running away together. She was hurting him, she shouldn't continue talking, but they haven't talked. Before she could say anything more, she watched him grab his jacket and walk out of her house. What had she done? She begins to sniffle and go to her bedroom, laying her head in her pillow to cry. How was she so easy to Logan, they weren't even dating and she slept with him. Why was it so hard to sleep with Jess? Because she realized she wasn't just sleeping with him, she wasn't just having sex, for the first time in her life she was going to make love to someone she actually loved. And that scared her more than the thought of him leaving.

-break-

Lorelai and Luke were laying under the sheets in their hotel room, Lorelai says "Come on, lets end with doing it five times"

"Lorelai I'm tired"

"You don't even have to wake up early tomorrow there is no diner to go to" she pouts

He sighs and kisses her "I hope for your sake the diner will be fine without me"

"Well I hope so, Jess did promise to look after it and Rory promised to replace me at the inn, you think they'll notice the difference?"

"As much as Rory is the spitting image of you, I think they will"

She chuckles "I just hope Sookie doesn't burn down the inn with her insane cooking. They should be watching her"

"I just hope Jess and Rory are okay"

"Oh I'm sure they've already reached five times tonight and it's not even their honeymoon"

"Lorelai"

She smiles and he leans in giving a kiss to his wife.

-break-

Rory had opened the diner with the key that was always hidden, yet always there. Now she stood outside the apartment door, knocking. Jess opened it, it looked like he hadn't had any sleep either. She didn't know what to say, but rather than say anything Jess moved aside allowing her in. He had always been the kind of guy of act now, ask questions later. They laid down on Jess's bed, before Rory could turn over to go to bed. He says "Rory I'm sorry, for everything"

She looked at him, his eyes looked so sincere, then she said what she had been the most afraid to say, "Jess…I love you"

He smiled "I love you"

She gulped "Are you scared?"

"No, not anymore and you shouldn't be either"

"So since I've already fallen does that mean you're catching me?"

He chuckles "Yeah…and I'm not letting go" he gets on top her and begins kissing her, he stopped and said "Don't interrupt me this time book tease" She smiled "I'll try not to Dodger"

* * *

**I debated to end it where Rory stops him, but I thought you guys would be tired of my cliffhangers. So I tried to make a little fluffy(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so it says I have 18 followers and I'm like wow. I'm glad people are getting interested. I know this might be asking for much, but can all 18 of you leave me a review. Just so I know you're out there, maybe provide with some ideas. Maybe you've always wanted a Christopher and Jess spat or a Miss Patty and Taylor hook up. Part of this chapters idea did come from season 7 episode 1. So all copyright goes to Amy Sherman Palladino. I'm sorry I am not good with emotions and what not, I'm better with dialouge. Life's short talk fast right? Oh by the way I made a new you tube video, its a love song about Rory and Jess, so click on my username and watch Speechless. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Talk**

Rory was lying on Jess's chest; she had never been so comfortable in someone's arms. The night was nice and gentle and passionate all together. She felt on top of the world, why hadn't she done this when they were teenagers? Then she remembers…it was because he left so suddenly. She was in desperate need of talking. She felts Jess put all the things happened to them in a back burner, hoping that the fire burned all its memories. She knew to move forward she needed some answers about the past, but before she could say much they here a crashing noise downstairs. Jess gets up "What the hell?"

Rory and him run downstairs forgetting that all she was wearing was a Distillers shirt and him in briefs. Then they see Taylor's car crashed into the diner and then Kirk getting out of the car saying "I'm ok. I'm ok" Waving his arms triumphal. And even though Rory should be worried that the diner is ruined all she can notice is the town, not staring at Kirk but at her and her half naked body. She ran upstairs and called out to Jess "I'll call Luke"

-Break-

Lorelai and Luke were walking around the different stores in Manhattan. Luke told Lorelai he would buy her whatever she wanted as a wedding gift. Lorelai couldn't resist as they finally ended up back into the hotel, getting ready to go eat diner. Lorelai puts on the dress, Luke has just bought her. It's a blue low cut dress that fits tight on her body. She notices Luke changing the channels on the television. Trying to find a baseball game, she knows that their honeymoon will come to an end. And she doesn't know if things will go back to being the same in Stars Hollow with the April situation and that scares her. She goes up to Luke and before she can say anything, he says "Wow, you look great"

Lorelai smiles, she loves this man "Thanks…Luke can we talk?"

He nods, as she turns off the television. "I think we need to talk about April"

Luke tenses up "What about April?"

"Well I was thinking we can have a movie night. Like what I do with Rory. I'll get a bunch of snacks, I'll even include vegetables if that'll help. And I'll get movies that she'll like. Like kind of a getting to know each other. "

Luke sighs "I don't know if Anna would approve"

It was happening already, they were going backwards yet again. She felt her palms sweaty, how does he do this? Lorelai Gilmore is a confident woman. Not this. She says "But we're married now and Anna said everything would be fine once we're married. "

"Anna said. What does that mean?" Luke looks confused

"When I talked to Anna…"

Now his eyebrows have lowered and he got off the bed "When did you talk to Anna?"

"After the party…"

"I didn't know you talked to Anna, you weren't supposed to talk to Anna."

He is mad, it's their honeymoon, he isn't suppose to be mad. Why is she always the one to blame? Anna was the one to blame.

"I know. I'm sor…" No what is she doing apologizing. It isn't her fault! "God, no! I'm not gonna defend myself! For months now, I've been skulking around not saying anything, not having an opinion, like I'm Clarence Thomas or something, and I… I need to be considered. I'm your wife now Luke. I should be able to be a part of you're whole life not just a part."

"When you and Rory got in a fight you ask me to wait, you told me to stay out of it. And that was hard. Now I'm asking you to take the April thing slowly"

"But I don't want to take it slowly, I don't want crumbs, I want a whole bread. I want the whole enchilada. I wanna be there, I wanna be a part…"

Her sentence gets interrupted by the phone ringing in the hotel. They had both turned off their cellphones and only gave the hotel phone number to Rory and Jess for an emergency. Luke answers

"Wait, Rory slow down. What happened… We're on our way, tell Jess to keep Taylor and Kirk there, I'm gonna kill them!"

He hangs up the phone, and looks at Lorelai "We need to go, get you're stuff"

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"I'll tell you on the way"

They begin packing their suitcase. Lorelai is trying to hurry, but she feels weight on her shoulders. Knowing the April issue hasn't been resolved. She thought marriage was a resolution, but was it just adding more fuel to the fire…

-Break-

Lorelai walked into the Dragonfly noticing Rory giving out keys to some new guests "Enjoy you're room, and don't forget to stop by the dining room for some lovely dinner"

Lorelai smiles over at her daughter "At least I know this place is still intact"

"Yep, no cars in the middle of the reception desk"

"You should quit that fancy school of yours and come work here. You're a natural"

"Hmmm. Thanks for the job proposal but I don't think I could fit it in my busy schedule"

Lorelai puts her arm around "I missed you kid"

"Me too, how's Luke?"

"Well the last I saw him was yelling at Taylor and before that at me"

Rory looks at her mother worried "Why at you?"

They sit on the couch and Lorelai begins to re-tell the events of a couple of hours ago.

-Break-

Rory and Jess sat on the bridge, night had fallen and Rory felt this was a perfect time as any to mention her insecurities she still held about their relationship. She is still listening to him talk about the diner car crash.

"So TJ offered to help Luke try to rebuild the place, but it gives me headache how much they argue. And honestly why couldn't Kirk crashed into the Soda Shoppe"

"What I don't understand, is why put a camera on the red light, who is going to go through all the pictures?"

They both stared at each other and saying at the same time "Taylor!"

Jess sighs and puts his arm around Rory.

"So I was thinking you could come and spend the summer with me in Philedelphia"

Rory gets out of his arms "What?"

"Well you're not going to summer school, I presume and I'm pretty sure you're mom wants some time alone with her husband" She gives Rory a nudge.

"Ugh gross" she shakes her head. A summer in Phidelphia? Alone in a city with Jess? Sort of living together with Jess? She sighs finally bringing up the awkward conversation she had been avoiding, her cheeks starting feeling hot. "Before you whisk me away to your wild city…" Jess smirks "I have somethings we need to discuss"

Jess looks at her intrigued, slightly turning his neck. "Ok. Like what?"

She grabs a paper out of her pocket, she tries to extend it as it has become all crumbled up. He tries looking over her shoulder, but she hides it from him. "Not fair" he pouts.

She sighs before beginning "Number One: Why didn't you tell me you we're leaving when we we're on the bus?"

Jess looks at his feet "Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes, yes we do"

He grips his hands on the bridge "Because if I would've told you, you would've told me to stay and to go back to school. I didn't want that. And I mean I didn't just leave you because I wanted to. Luke kicked me out. I couldn't go back to Liz, the only person that had made an appearance was Jimmy"

"Jimmy?"

"My dad, he showed up at the diner, out of the blue. Surprisingly I realized I get my looks from him"

"So…you went to see your dad?"

"Yep. California"

Rory hadn't known any of this, but how could she. He didn't tell her. She couldn't belive Luke kicked him out, maybe if he wouldn't have. She can't blame Luke. Jess made his own bed, then she says "Number Two: Why did you walk away when you said I love you?"

Jess ran his hands through his hair "Its not like you were going to say anything back"

"You didn't give me time"

"You just stared at me Rory, like I said I killed someone or something"

"This isn't my fault"

"Well I wasn't going to stick around to be rejected"

She felt she was arguing with a wall, how could he not see his wrong doing then he says "I'm sorry Rory, I should've stood there and I didn't. But I should've. Would you have said it back?"

Rory reaches over placing her hand on his, "Yeah I would've it just takes me time to process" she smiles at him "Okay last one..."

"Before you continue, I asked you to run away, because that's what I wanted. I wanted to wake up to you every day like this morning. Well minus the car crash. How are we always involved in those?" She giggles at his comment "I just felt this town and my hatred for it, just wasn't helping our story"

"Is that why you wanna go to Philadelphia for the summer?"

He smirks "I promise will come back"

She smiles "Okay, but I have to tell my mom first"

"You mean Aunt Lorelai" He says sarcastically

"Don't remind me, that we are some what cousins"

"Well hope I don't get removed"

"Oh yes, people will say 'That Jess guy, yes he is our cousin twice removed'"

He grabs her face and whispers "Too much talking" and begins kissing her. Why did she keep trying to talk about the past? Why was she so scared of the future? The present was here, kissing her on the lips, making her feel incredible.

* * *

**So promise next chapter more Luke and Lorelai, thanks for you're patience on my updating. And now click on Review button or maybe even favorite? (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys. 23 followers and 7 favs it's a good day (: Check out my trailer for this story it will be up in my profile (: Don't forget to Review! I always love feed back (: This is a shorter chapter, promise a longer one next time and thank you for your patience I took much longer than a week. **

**Chapter 8: Everyday Struggle**

Anna entered Luke's through the big whole in the wall, taking in the mess around her, she calls out "Luke!" Luke comes outs of the storage room, surprised to see her "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"What happened here?" she asks looking around the diner.

Luke waves his arm "Don't worry about it"

"Well I needed to talk to you…um my mother is sick and I need to go out of town to take care of her. And I know this is a lot to ask for but I was wondering if you could take in April"

"Oh" Luke says surprised yet pleased.

"But looking at the place, I think you have a lot in your plate"

"No no, I mean I don't leave here anymore, Um… actually I moved in with Lorelai…we…uh…got married last week"

"Wow, well I don't April is ready for all that. I'll just take her with me"

"No, she can stay with us. Lorelai is my wife, she wants to spend time with April"

"I don't even know her"

"But I do and you should trust me"

"But I don't" Anna says bluntly. Luke doesn't understand how she could be so cold sometimes. He doesn't even understand how he got her pregnant. Even throughout their relationship Anna was instense. Such as difference compared to Lorelai.

"How long will you be gone?" he asks

"Two weeks, I mean April is in summer vacation anyways but she wanted to stay for the summer for some science group they are creating at school. Newton's Newbies."

"Come on, I wouldn't want her to miss that Anna. " He couldn't believe he was begging her, why was he always begging her? Anna sighs taking one last look at Luke.

"I'll talk to April and if she's cool I'll be cool. But if she gets uncomfortable you will drive her all the way to New Mexico"

Luke nods, giving Anna a half smile. Two weeks with his daughter, he was already planning a fishing trip and so much more in his head. Part of him did feel nervous about Lorelai. I mean they got along at her birthday party but what if she was too peppy for April. No no, he shook the thought from his head, his wife is perfect.

-Break-

Rory had been staying for a week at the apartment above Trucheon, living with three guys was stinky and awkward. She was excited though because it was nearing Jess's birthday and she already had gifts ideas in her head. She glanced over at him who was writing in his notebook. She hated that he wouldn't let her see anything until it was finished, but she couldn't help but smile knowing he was writing. Jess stopped and came over to him. "What you doing?" he asks, but before she could see all the pages of different stores she was surfing online. She closes her lap top, wouldn't want to ruin the gift surprise. "Nothing" she says sweetly

"I'm on to you book tease" he leans in and gives her a kiss "So…I was wondering we could look at a apartments later"

Rory gulps "Apartments? Jess I'm going back to Connecticut"

He puts her hair behind her ear "Why not transfer to Princeton much closer"

She bites her lip "No I'm going to finish at Yale"

"I was kidding anyways" he shrugs. But she knew he wasn't, and that actually made her really happy. Then he continues "About you moving, I still need my own apartment"

"Okay, we will go tomorrow"

He kisses her on the cheek "Good, I'm going downstairs, duty calls"

She smiles watching him leave, then re opens her lap top to finish ordering his birthday gift. Jess and her alone in their own apartment, brought butterflies to her stomach and a wide smile to her face, even if it's just for the summer.

-break-

Lorelai tried to clean up the house awaiting Luke and Aprils arrival. She was surprised Luke was being so okay with this Living arrangement after the fight they had at the hotel. She was even more in shock that Anna was allowing it. The only thing that would make sense is for her to fall dead at the spot and realize it was dream. She had to admit she felt awkward giving up Rory's room to April. Many parents turn their kids room into something after they go away to college, but she always left it perfectly intact. As she figedet through Rory's book case, she hears the door open and Luke yell out "Lorelai!" She jumped out of the door meeting them in the kitchen.

"Hey!" she says

"Hey well April this is Lorelai, Lorelai April" Luke seemed as nervous as Lorelai this made her want to laugh, she had never seen Luke squirm before. Then she says "Yes we had met briefly at your birthday party, how are you?"

"Im okay. Still trying to figure out if I grabbed all of the pieces to my science kit, my mom was hurrying me up, but other than that I'm fine"

"Well, you can set your things in Rory's room, she has loads of books that you can read" Lorelai said, Luke didn't seem to want to do much talking.

"I'm not much of a Literature buff, it kind of bores me. I much rather a biography or a sci fi novel, but thank you" April said as she placed her stuff on Rory's err would it be Aprils bed now?

"Well I was thinking we could have a movie night tonight, your choice after the town meeting of course"

"Town Meeting?"

"You don't have to go to the town meeting April" Luke said in a huff, Lorelai knew how to exactly push his grumpy bottuns.

"Awe come one Luke let her experience the full Stars Hollow affect"

"No" Luke said stirmly "I have to go back to the diner, so lets go April"

"Can I stay here?" April asks

"Well I have to go the Inn too. If you don't mind staying alone" Luke glances at Lorelai giving her a disapproving look, but April was thirteen she was old enough to stay home alone. She could already sense the parenting battle they would have this week, but she also knew that April was Lukes kid and whatever he said goes.

"Can I stay at the house Dad?" Lukes face seem to light up when he heard the words Dad come out of Aprils mouth.

"Okay, but our numbers are next to the phone"

"Luke would probably be slower than the police"

"Lorelai!"

"I only kid, kid" she giggle as she heads towards the doorway.

-Break-

Rory woke up jess from bed "Happy birthday" she whispered in his ear. He yawns "Is that today?"

"Yes it is" she smiles back at him.

"Oh it must've been the day I made up so you could stop being me about what sign I was"

"Jess" Rory pouts at his sarcastic tone.

"Kidding" he leans in giving her a kiss.

"Well I made you breakfast"

"I rather do something else in what do people call it these days my birthday suite." He gets on top of her, pulling the covers over them, he had to pull all the stunts. It's his birthday right?

**COMING UP**

Rory is on the phone with Lorelai.

"What if I stayed in Philadelphia for more than a summer?"

-Break-

Luke is on the phone

"What do you mean? What happened to Anna?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: If I knew then what I know now**

Rory sat in Truncheon watching Jess work. It was his birthday yet he insisting on acting like it was any other day and he would work. She thought on how different living with Jess and living with Logan was. She didn't have to convince Jess every morning to go work; he willingly got up and went. This was still surprising to her, she couldn't wrap around her mind on Jess being responsible. At first she enjoyed that Logan would beg her to stay and blow off her responsibilities. It showed that he missed her but now she sees the sort of annoyingness of it. Jess encourages exploring the city to write what she sees, that way it would help her writing. She thinks of how bitter sweet the Yale Dailey News is going to be now that she has to take down her crown as Editor and pass it to someone else. And lastly she is still thinking about what Jess said on staying permanently in Philadelphia. They found the most perfect apartment it was like fate they didn't have to look long. She thinks about how her mom found all of the things for her wedding so magically. Yet none of those things got used. Was this too good to be true? She smiles at the thought of calling her mother and saying "What if I stayed in Philadelphia for more than a summer?" She knew her mother would pretend to act cool yet be frantically running around the house. Stars Hollow and Yale were her home, no matter how comfortable it felt to be with Jess. She also knew this was the last year she got to spend with mother before she would go be a correspondent or something grander. Then it dawned on her would be the last moments she would have Jess? She sees him turn around from a customer and smile at her. Silently telling her to wait a little longer for him to be done.

-Break-

April knew Luke and Lorelai had gotten married, her mother told her. For some reason it seemed that her mom didn't like Lorelai and she didn't understand why. Lorelai seemed nice; she even debated to tell her about the boy she met in the club at school. When she tried to talk to Luke about these things it just seemed awkward and her mom wasn't the most approachable person. At thirteen she couldn't wait to grow up and get away from her. It actually felt nice to be living somewhere away from her suffocating rules. She knew she should be upset that she wasn't at the wedding but she couldn't be. Her analytical mind didn't allow it to affect her. Luke sometimes felt more like a semen donor than a father, no matter how much he tried. She glanced over the mantle in the living room with all the picture of Lorelai daughter, she wonder how her life was growing up with such a cool woman like Lorelai. She started feeling guilty feeling this favoritism towards a woman she knew very little and decided to call her mom. It went to voicemail, drat. She dialed her grandma's number.

"Hi Grandma…Its April…your granddaughter… Anna's daughter…yes Anna has a daughter…anyways is my mom I mean Anna there?.. What do you mean she hasn't arrived?...the cops told you what?...Oh…"

She gulps as she hears her grandma drop the phone. They found her moms car…it almost lit on fire…she got hit by drunk driver… she is in the hospital. As the tears wanted to swell up in her eyes, she ran to Luke's.

-Break-

Rory thought about planning a party at the apartment but the realization that Jess didn't have much friends didn't shock her. Also Jess wasn't much of a socialist; he was more of a solidary individual. She thought of taking him to dinner but he insisted on doing what he pleased for his birthday. Somehow they ended up on the bridge in Philadelphia. Damn Jess and his bridges, this was one was much scarier than the one in Stars Hollow. As she looked down at how far they were up from the ground, she bit her lip. She thought about her conversation with Lane once about how Dean was comfortable and Jess was unexpected. Is that what kept her heart racing, her palms sweating and her feet never touching the ground. No no that was love. He leans in and kisses her, she asks "How is your birthday so far?"

He smiles and says "Best one so far"

He took out the book folded behind his back pocket, "I never thought you could find an original first edition copy of A Moveable Feast by Hemingway"

"Awe you've already folded it with your big old butt" Rory pouts

-Break-

Lorelai walked into Luke's, yelling "Coffee!" as she sat on the stool.

"I thought you needed to be at the inn"

"And I think we should make your coffee into pills or a shot. So I can have around me all the time" she smiles at her husband. He pours her coffee and says "I want you to last me and at this rate we may not have enough time"

She takes a sip "Enough time for what?"

"To have…" his sentence gets cut off as his cellphone begins to ring. He reaches over his pocket and begins to open it. Lorelai points at his sign at the diner about no cellphones allowed while gasping at the surprise of Luke breaking this rule. Then she hears Luke say "What do you mean what happened to Anna?...Your her nurse?...she told you to call me?...We're on our way…" he hangs up the cellphone. Anna is hurt, he needs to tell April. How is he going to tell April? He looks over at his wife when he hears the ring of the familiar diner door opening and there's April. His daughter has tears in her eyes.

"Grandma told me moms hurt" she says while breathing for air through her sobs.

-Break-

Rory and Jess lay in bed. Her head rest on his bare chest as she runs imaginary circles with her fingertips. If someone would've told her at nineteen that she would get back together with Jess at twenty one, she would've told them they were crazy. But this guy wasn't Jess; he was a much better version of him. Somehow keeping all her favorite things about him and tweaking all the other quirks. She knew, she wasn't perfect but she sure did try to be. Her paranoid mind begins to control her lips yet again "Jess what are we gonna do when I graduate from Yale?"

"We'll figure it out"

"But for now"

"For now we wait" he says as he kisses the top of her head. She felt satisfied enough with that answer. Like the time he said '22.8 miles.' But she hoped that this time the satisfaction wouldn't end and they would make it work. She knew marriage wasn't in the picture at least not for a while, but the picture didn't look so blurry. Actually she liked the way it was all coming together.

-Break-

After bringing Lorelai up to speed the three drove all the way down to New Mexico. Luke couldn't believe that Anna got so close to getting to her mom's house and then somehow this freak show accident happened. She felt bad for April who kept crying all the way over there, Lorelai tried to console her and even tried to distract her thoughts. She wasn't succeeded but it did bring a smile to her face seeing his two favorite women together. After almost two days of driving they arrived to the hospital and stepped into Anna's room. Nobody was there for her other than them. Did Anna really have no one? He knew she had a rough personality but really? Absolutely no one. Anna could only have one visitor in the room with her at a time. April went in first as Lorelai and Luke sat outside the room, Luke trying to avoid contact with the sick people. Hospitals always made him feel uneasy, Lorelai wandered for her addiction caffeine. April came out of the room and says "Mom wants to talk to you"

Luke opens the door and closes it behind him and says "Anna"

"Hey Luke" Anna tries to smile weakly, she looks burned and in pain.

"You sure you wanna talk now?"

"Luke they are taking me to an operation and if anything happens. I need you to know that I already signed papers leaving you April…My mom she isn't well…she's lost most if not all of her memories…it was hard enough to get her to write down what hospital I was in when I called. I also wanted to apologize, I shouldn't have kept April from you and I'm sorry"

"Anna its okay, you'll be okay" Luke didn't know what to say. Although he married the woman that had too much to say, he still had a hard time expressing feelings. Especially to someone who seemed in a stage of fragileness.

"Can you send Lorelai? I know she came with you"

Luke nods and directs Lorelai to the room. Lorelai walks in, not understanding why Anna wants to talk to her. She didn't know what to say to a woman she barely knew, a woman who seemed to have the stubborn mother attitude down just like her.

"Lorelai. Before you say anything. They are already going to get me ready for surgery. I just needed to tell you that April really likes you. She only knows you from her party but you're special to her. "

"She special to me"

"Good, I need someone like you in her life. Someone that can help Luke. In case-"

"Anna don't think like that-"

"Lorelai let me finish" Why is Lorelai arguing with a sick woman? Gosh she was sick sometimes. Yeah sick in the head she thought. "I just wanted to say Thank you for being so patient with Luke and I and April. I know it must have not been easy for you or your engagement. You sound like a good person and according to Luke a good mother. I hope life doesn't change you like it changed me."

The nurse walked in letting Lorelai know visiting time was over. She didn't know what to think as she stepped out of the room. Watching Anna being wheeled away. She looked over at April and knew she couldn't worry for long. She had to act strong for a young girl who has her mother hanging by a string. She wrapped her arm around her squeezing her arm tight. She wanted to laugh as she saw Luke sitting down staring at his shoes. This was her family and if her parents taught her anything you can judge each other all you want but in tough times you stuck together like glue. Even though she was sad for Anna, she was happy her life has somehow had came in a full circle for her. Rory was good and in school and doing everything they ever planned together. She had a man that loved her undeniably and somehow she got an adopted daughter. That reminded her so much of her own little nerdy sweet daughter.

* * *

**AUTHORS THOUGHT: I'm debating to leave this as is and leave this as the last chapter. I kind of feel, the story has run its course. Do you think I should continue it or let it be? **


	10. Chapter 10

**So I have been having serious writers block. I didn't want to end the story like that, I guess I just wanted to because I had no ideas left. I was at a lost of words. I was told recently that my grammar is bad and if I have yet to discuss it, I'm sorry. I love making up stories but I even know grammar isn't my strong suit. I'm much better with numbers. Maybe I should start proof reading my stuff, I just get so lazy lol. Anyways I'm working on a new story but I will not end this one yet. H****ope you guys are having happy holidays, if you celebrate if not hope your december is going great. Enjoy this chapter and some lines were taken from s7e1. Thanks again for AMY & WB for giving us these wonderful characters. **

**Chapter 10: Juicebox**

Lorelai sat in the waiting room, she hears her phone ring. The screen flashes Rory, she flips open the Motorola "Ugh you finally call back"

"Sorry with me almost leaving Jess does not leave me a moment alone. He wants to take advantage of the time I have here." she looks over at Jess who is cooking in his boxers. He flashes her a smirk, knowing exactly what Jess has been taking advantage of.

Lorelai then says "Don't pretend like you hate it"

Rory lets out a small laugh "So what was the 911 text about? Is Anna doing bad?" Rory felt sort of guilty that she hadn't really been keeping up with Anna's surgery. She knew her mom needed her. It wasn't easy for her mom to fake that she liked someone. She knew Lorelai would never admit it but she got that from grandma. Always saying whats on your mind.

"No this isn't about Anna, she is recovering fine from the surgery. I'm not even on her floor." Lorelai looks over the women holding their belly reading Parent magazine. Looking so calm and serene. While she felt like they had electrocuted her body and couldn't stop shaking of anxiety.

"I'm guessing not being on her floor is part of the 911?" Rory asks trying not too sound confused" she hears a baby let out a small cry in the background "Mom are you on the maternity ward?" Now she sounds concerned for her mother. She can hear the small panic in Lorelai's voice.

"I've missed my period and I know I'm older but im too young for menopause. And the healthy eating has gotten worst not only apples but my body is craving broccoli and melons. When have you ever seen me eat stuff like that? I know I have a Luke baby in my tummy, only another Luke would be craving such a healthy appetite…kid I'm currently sitting watching very pregnant women being wheeled away to their hours of painful labor. All I can think is, I can't believe ill be going through that again. I just want the doctors to bring the results." She lets out a sigh finishing her rant. This ward brought back so many memories of Rory. Was she ready to go through it again? Was her older body just craving healthier things or maybe Luke was rubbing off on her? She shakes her head trying to listen to Rory and her reasoning.

"Mom itll be okay, your married now and I bet Luke will be thrilled" Rory said attempting to make her mother feel better on the thought of motherhood again. Silently she was kind of thrilled at having a sibling, she never really got the chance with Gigi.

"Not right now, not with the Anna and April and the whole thing. This would be too much for Luke"

The nurse walks up to Lorelai "Miss Gilmore?"

Lorelai looks up at the Nurse "Yes?"

"Here are your results" She hands Lorelai the paper work, closing her eyes mentally preparing herself for the results she hears Rory "Mom are you still there?"

"Shh" Lorelai and Rory sit there in silence over the phone. She opens her eyes and sees_ Pregnant. What to do? Avoid alcohol and cigarettes. Any drug is dangerous. Drink milk…_"I'm pregnant" Lorelai says to Rory in a small whisper trying not to let the world know. Trying not to make a big deal about it but mostly trying to convince herself that Luke would be as happy as she felt right now. She couldn't hide her smile. This time it would be right. This time she wouldn't be alone in the delivery room. This time she had Luke. She hears Rory squeal with excitement "Oh my god. Mom! You're Pregnant!" Rory awaits for a response from Lorelai but she is frozen staring at the paper in front of her trying to take in the fact that she is pregnant once again. She hears Rory squealing and then hears "Mom?" in a worried tone. Lorelai finally lets out another small whisper "I'm pregnant"

-Break-

Jess was walking Rory to her car, carrying the last suitcase. She says "I promise to call as I get there. "

"Rory its okay, we will see each other soon" he says as he puts the suitcase in the car. He leans on the car facing her.

"How soon?" Rory felt anxious like it was all going to end. Like it was a summer romance then would end with the sunset.

"Soon" he says trying to reassure her. He grabs her face with his hand leaning in to give her a kiss. As their lips meet they can feel their goodbye getting harder. The not waking up next to her or working with her, made a knot tight in his throat. He loved her, he knew he wouldn't let her just walk away. This wasn't a goodbye it was a see you later. They hear someone calling Jess's name. They separate seeing Matt and Chris calling Jess. "I have to go" he says, putting his hands in his pocket. Rory turns around seeing a blonde next to the boys.

"Who's that?"

"Oh just some girl the guys hired to replace your position at the shop. I haven't met her yet"

Rory sighs not feeling comfortable about this at all. She hadn't felt this green envy since Shane. Even though she knew Jess wasn't a cheater, she was envious that she would get to spend time with Jess. Her Jess, she hears him say "Rory" did she space out?

"I'm trying to think of something life changing to say"

"Whats the best you've come up with?"

"Figure it out, Dodger" she says with a smile remembering the first night with her dark knight. She never understood why Jess got picked as a bad guy, the rest seemed a lot worse. She gives him a peck on the cheek. Opening her driver side door, she sits on the seat looks up at Jess with his eyes gleaming. Was he going to cry?

"I love you" he says as he bends down and kisses her lips one last time.

-Break-

Rory walked into the inn seeing her mother after the two months away. The place use to feel like home, but home was far away now. Her heart seems to be aching for a much more different home. She remembers talking to Lane about if she could live anywhere in the country where would it be and Lane chose Philadelphia to hang out with M. Night Shyamalan. Now Rory wanted to live there but to hang out with Jess Mariano. She finds her mother behind the desk. Her mother gasps _"What?! The prodigal daughter returns. What are you doing here?"_

_"I couldn't stay away. I just missed you too much" she gets close giving her mother a hug.  
"Aren't you the sweetest?"_

_They separate from the hug and Lorelai asks "How was the goodbye?"_

_"Awful. There's nothing good about a goodbye. It's a very poorly named ritual. It was a bad bye, a very bad bye. "_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I just miss him so much"_

_"I know you do"_

_"And it's only been seven hours. Can you imagine when it's been - you know what? I don't want to talk about it. I need coffee."_

_"Okay. You sure, though, you don't want to talk? You can always vent to me. I'm the perfect vent-erizer - vent-erator."_

"Lets not talk about me. How bout you? Did you finally tell Luke?"

"Wel…" her voice starts a little squealing.

"Mom you promised"

"Well we didn't have time."

"The whole ride home seemed like enough time"

"April was there, and I don't think she's mentally ready for that kind of news"

"I think you're not mentally ready to deliver that news"

"Yes I would much rather to deliver a pizza"

"Mom" Rory says trying not seem frustrated. Lorelai wanted to tell Luke. She wanted to make something special and want the night to be special but Anna stayed with her mother. The whole car ride was about plans on how to make sure Anna was okay. All the talk these days have been about Anna. As much as she hated to be envious at someone sick. She was selfish this way. Luke had all his focus on Anna and April. So Lorelai rather keep it all aside and just wait till the right time. She finally says to Rory "How bout we just don't talk about that."

_"Well, you know, I guess we don't have to talk about stuff."_

_Yeah. Who says we always have to be talking? We can not talk"_

_"Of course we can"_

_"Let's do something that doesn't require talking. Like we could go to the movies."_

_"You want to try not talking at a movie? How bout a sport?"_

"Well we kind of cant you are…"

"Hmmm..what do women like me do?"

"Relax you don't have a disease"

"Close enough with the way I vomit in the mornings"

"We should something relaxing"

"Like?"

They stand there focusing their brain on the corner of the desk trying to concentrate on an idea. They over hear a customer say over the phone "I need to find a tanning place and then a decent yoga instructer. The girls yell "Yoga" at the same time.

-Break-

Lorelai and Rory sat in the back of Miss Pattys studio on some yoga mats as Miss Patty was beginning the instructions "As you see my body cannot bend like a pretzel as it once did long before. So I hired kirk to demonstrate some of the more complicated moves, if you have a question don't hesistate. First we will begin with Down Dog"

Lorelai tells Rory "This doesn't seem too complicated"

"You wanna know what complicated long distance. Even a short distance seems like half way across the world."

A lady in front of them says "Shh"

Miss Patty then says "Next we moved to a bend knee, don't be shy to push those legs up ladies"

Lorelai says "Why was it a bad goodbye?"

"Because he didn't even seem to care, he made it seem like a see you later. And since I was helping out so well out the book store. They hired someone to replace, a very great looking girl might I add"

"Oh"

"What if he didn't care I was leaving because she not only replace me at my summer job but as a girlfriend too"

"What if the girlfriend position was the summer job"

"Mom" Rory says in frustration trying to believe that Lorelai was joking.

Kirk stands up from his position and yells at the girls "Is my positioning interrupting your talking? I can wait for the next position till your conversation ends. You are ruining the relaxationg " he sighs "The calming of the procedure"

Lorelai responds sounding not to sound sarcastic "Sorry Kirk" and then whispers to Rory "Do you wanna go?"

Rory nods "Yeah"

-Break-

Rory stood in the door way with Lorelai, she says "Are you sure you don't wanna stay in the couch?"

"No, its okay I will be fine"

"You rather stay with Paris than your own mother?" Lorelai says pretending to be offended.

"No, I rather stay on a bed and you have replaced me"

"I had to, we needed to raise someone that has the possibility of curing cancer and then you can write about it"

"Well that makes so much sense" Rory says trying not to laugh at her mother and her comments. Then she remembers a not so funny tune "Promise your going to tell Luke tonight"

"Tell Luke what" Luke says overhearing Rory.

Lorelai turns around eyeing Rory "That Jess dump her in the trash"

"He what?"

"Mom"

"I'm kidding. "

"Well I should go" Rory says trying to avoid an awkward situation. She gives mom one last squeeze and a wave to Luke. As she ascend the porch stairs, her phone begins ringing "Juicebox" from the Strokes. It brought a smile to her face knowing exactly who's song was that. She flips open the phone before it stops ringing "Hey James Dean"

"Huh. Dean you say?" she winces remembering the Dean, she actually knows. Knowing that she hasn't told Jess about the second or would be the third time she was with him. "Sensitive subject?" he says trying not to sound sarcastic.

"No, your voice makes me sad"

"Like those animal abuse commercial sad?"

"Like I miss you and wish you were here sad"

"Open your glove compartment" Before asking why, Rory opens it.

* * *

**I know you must hate me for ending it like this. ****Coming Up **** Lorelai finally tells Luke about the pregnancy and you find out what Jess gave Rory (:**

**Also have I mentioned thank you for the 23 follows. Whoop Whoop, that is a record for me and also 7 favorites wow (thats my favorite number). Thank you for the reviews they really were the ones that made me continue. So please hit the review button below or may fav story or author, late holiday gift for me? lol. Promise my new years resolution is to update at least once a week. I thank you for your patience and goodnight. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Nancy: Thank you so much for all your support (: I hope you enjoy the way Lorelai tells Luke and trust me I never want them to have an unhappy ending((: and well the reason I cut it where Rory finds the gift is because I couldnt think of an idea for the life of me. So hope you like with the idea I came up with.**

**Gilmore inTraining: glad to hear your liking my story (: Continue to review. I love hearing feedback.**

**Ladypuercoloco: I might send you my next chapter in a pm thank you for the offer. Means a lot (: Awe hearing you've been interested from the get go makes me all happy.**

Thanks again for the follows and reviews(: Visit my profile for a link on the new trailer I made for the new story I'm working on **Synopsis:** _Season 2. Dean and Rory are having trouble because Rory has her eye on someone else other than Dean. Jess has stepped into the picture. The night when Lorelai leaves for her weekend get away with Emily. Rory lets Dean come over and gets pressured into have sex for the first time. And now 16 year old Rory finds herself pregnant. What will happen with Jess and her? How will Dean respond as a father? And Lorelai knowing history is repeated itself? Check it out under "Never Grow Up". Anyways enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

Chapter 11: The One that Got Away

Lorelia stood in front of look as she took a deep breath she looked into his eyes. This man loved her, she knew he loved her. She finally let out the elephant in the air "I'm pregnant." Luke stood there his eyes not escaping her face. He looked frozen. "Did you hear me?" Lorelai asked in a weary voice. She did it, she broke Luke. Then he gets closer to her and she steps back "What are you doing?"

"Will you stand still?" he says forcefully.

He wrapps his arms around her waist as she puts her arms around his neck. They had been doing this dance for years. Their kisses always sent her to the roof, no one truly kissed her with love the way Luke could. Does this mean he is happy? He separates resting his head on her forhead. "You're pregnant." He whispers, gathering his lips in a smile. "Yeah I am" she replies, giving him a kiss.

-Break-

Rory reached in her glove compartment there was nothing there. "Did you forget to place it here?" she asks trying not to sound crushed at the fact that there wasn't a surprise.

"No, I just wanted to get your hopes up" he gives a small chuckle "Check under the passenger seat"

She leans forward taking out a frame with pieces of broken glass pieced together. The glass was painted different colors and there was papers of different quotes. She hears Jess say "I tried to include from the best authors or at least the ones you like, that's how Ann Rayn made the cut" She hovers her finger over a quote by Jess Mariano, it said 'Ernest only has lovely things to say about.' A smile creeped on her face. Almost tears wanted to appear.

"Its perfect, thank you"

"Its nothing, now you Rory Gilmore your something"

"I love you"

"Stop being such a sap" He says in a sarcastic tone but he didn't have to say it back. She knew he did and that's all that mattered as they reached their end of their converstation. She placed the cell phone down on the passenger seat and read each quote carefully making sure she was taking every meaning in; making sure every in between the line was read. She knew he picked broken glass to symbolize the broken pieces they were trying to put together and even if that wasn't why he did it. She would like to believe that. She shouldn't care or worry about the blonde. Jess wasn't Logan or Dean, he wouldn't cheat on her. He loved her. Right? "Right" she says out loud trying to convince herself.

-Break-

Lorelai walked into the kitchen the next morning. Opening the fridge looking through everything when Sookie asks "What are you looking for sweetie?"

"An apple" she answers hoping Sookie would understand with that sentence alone. After she told Luke she couldn't wait to tell Sookie, her best friend.

Sookie asks "Did a guest ask for one?"

Lorelai turns around from the fridge, Sookie sometimes could be so air headed "No I'm craving one" she flashes a smile trying to get it through to Sookie.

"Oh there in the bottom drawer" Her best friend answers, turning around to her sauce making. Lorelai grabs the apple from the bottom drawer and walks over to Sookie by the oven and takes a bite out of her apple. "Mmm, delicious. I was really CRAVING an apple." She tried to emphasize to Sookie.

"Well glad to see your eating healthly"

Lorelai didn't want to spell it out for Sookie. She wanted her to understand, why wasn't she getting it? Her last attempt was to say "Yeah, its just ive been getting this sickness every morning. Trying to make it better" She gives a wink.

"Ah honey maybe I should make you some tea later"

She gave up, shrugging "Yeah sure later."

She began walking out of the kitchen, bummed that Sookie didn't understand her innuendos. Where does the word innuendoes come from? Is she even using it correctly? Rory would know she was so smart. Wait so is April, what if her new baby doesn't get this skills because those girls took them. What if she gets Luke gruntle language. Wait a she, would it be another girl or what if it's a boy. What if its like Jess? Her mini freak out in the head gets interrupted by Sookie running and squealing "Your Pregnant, Your Pregnant!" She reaches Lorelai and they hug.

Lorelai smiles "Yeah I am"

-Break-

It had only been half the day that the new girl started working and Jess couldn't take it anymore. She wore a shirt skirt with stocking and a low cut bottom up shirt. She was attracking too much attention away from the books. He is standing listening to Chris and Matt complain.

Matt says "I wanna make all her babies"

"I just think its too provocative" Chris answers

"Stop being gay, just cause you don't like the view"

Jess looks over seeing the girl bending over on her knees picking up books, You could see her underwear, was this girl real?

Chris continues with saying "One of us should tell her something. I mean if my girlfriend walked in"

"Stop being such a wimp" Matt replies cutting his sentence.

"Chris is right, I'll go tell her" Jess finally answers to stop hearing his friends and their endless debates. Even about a girl they could never shut up, He walks up to her as she putting some books on the shelf.

"Hey" he says, she whips her her around. He couldn't lie this girl was pretty. But she looked so familiar. When she bent over, he couldn't deny that he knew her from somewhere. But where?

"Hi" she says bitting her lip "May I help you with anything author?"

He clears his throat feeling that she is way too close for his comfort. Jess mightive been unrealible but he wasn't a cheater. "We were discussing that you need to change your clothing"

The girl reaches places her hands over the bottons on her shirt "I agree I'm wearing too much" Jess felt hot, it felt like no one else was in the room. He placed his hand on hers, "No, your wearing too little."

"Really? Cause I bet your hand would like to go little to the left" she says giving a wink.

He takes his hand off hers, sighing, She says "You don't remember me do you?" he stares at her, trying to remember her but he couldn't. She waits for a response before finally saying "I'm the girl that would run into closets when your uncle would come upstairs." Jess tried not to widne his eyes or even flinch at the realization that he was standing in front of "Its Shane" she says with a smile "Well I changed my name and had breast implants, a nose job, small tummy tuck, small face lift but I left my ass just how you remember it" Jess didn't know what to say his mouth felt dry. The room felt dark and heavy.

"What are you doing in Phieledelphia?" he finally asks. It was the only question he could come up with.

"I'm in a dance group and we are performing twice a week at the theater down the street. I heard about you and your book, just wanted to see this. I guess. And then I saw your hiring and I thought a little extra money wouldn't hurt right?" she shrugged and continued with "I saw your still mouse face" she looked down on the ground trying to hide her disappointed face. She looks up "I'll leave if you want me to."

Teenage Jess would've told her to go as soon she mentioned it was Shane but grown up Jess looked at the woman he hurt so many years ago. The girl that tried so hard to understand him and be together. The girl that called almost every night after they broke up to try to make things work. But she wasn't that girl, she was a woman now and he could either be a jerk or act right. She says "You can stop acting like a ghost is standing in front of you"

"You can stay but you need to change"

"Okay, whatever you say boss"

"You can leave now and well pay you for the rest of the day"

"I can already see im going to love this job. Bye Boss." She passes by the other guys "Bye Chris" and then gives a wink at Matt "Bye Matt." As she leaves the door.

Matt says "I am so getting in"

Jess says defensive "No, just don't" not really understanding why he cared who slept with Shane. Then again he didn't really understand why Shane was there is the first place.

* * *

**I debated to end it when he finds out its Shane. But I hated the thought of leaving you guys like that. I dont even know where I come up with this. Please let me know your opinion on big booty Shane. 'Cause we all know we wanted to be her in Season 3 just to make out Jess (; Review please (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls...Sadly...**

**Authors Note: Hope I updated quickly enough. Announcement I have reached 24 followers! Hello new follower don't be shy to leave a review. Thanks to all of you who did review, you made it that much faster for me to type this up. If you have the time read my new story called "Never Grow up." Hope you guys had an amazing New Years Eve. Is it too late for me to say "Happy New Years." I have to admit that I dont know how you guys will react to what I wrote...hope you aren't disappointed. **

**Chapter 12: Circle the Drain**

Jess was at the verge of firing Shane. He had caught her already twice in compromising positions. Even worse he didn't know how to tell Rory. He hated keeping something from her, but he felt she would make things out of proportion. But he couldn't blame her, first this morning he goes up to the old apartment to use the restroom as he opens the door she is naked and wet. All she could say was "I just finished using the shower, but I could go again if it includes you." All he could do was shut the door. Then right now walking in to her and Matt…ugh he took one last puff of his cigarette, till he dropped it on the floor. Stepping all over it, like he was trying to crush someone. He hated this, he loved Rory. Yet Shane was making it impossible for him to think straight. He didn't know if it was jealousy or the fact that he lost his virginity to her. He never felt this sort of ownership over someone. He didn't care when he left her before, why now? He goes back inside to truncheon and sits on a chair staring at the books. This use to be his sanctuary and now its losing its soothing effect on him. He hears the door, without looking back he says "We're closed." And he hears back "I know" He looks back to see Shane standing there, he notices her deamenor looks different. He finally says "Are you on something?" She walks over to him and begins to say "Well I wish I was on something else" as she spreads her legs and sits on top of crotch. "Shane-"

"Come on, just one more time for goodbye sakes" She says as she kisses his neck. He grabs her hands and pushes her off him. "You're with Matt"

"But Matt isn't you"

"And im with Rory"  
She smiles deviously "and you can make her jealousy all over again"

"im done with this game" He says with certainty in his voice. He tried but he just can't handle her here. Not anymore. "You need to go. You're fired."

"I don't care about the stupid job" She yells out. He can smell the liquor in her breath. He says "Then why are you here?"

"Because you should know"

"I should know what?"

She sits down and covers her face with her hands and begins to sob. He doesn't understand, he wants to console but he can't, he won't. "Nothing is working anymore. Not the drugs, or the booze, or the sex. Nothing is making me forget. I just thought if I came, maybe you could help me heal. Share the same burden."

He looked even more confused "What burden?"

She finally looked up at him. "After we broke up, I found out I was pregnant. That's why I called so many times, but you never answered. I…I wanted to keep him. I carried him in my belly, but my parents wanted me to give him up. But that decision never came to be, because I lost him. I had a miscarriage." Jess stood there and took a gulp, not really knowing what to say. Just feeling guilty at the thought of never answering her phone calls. He finally goes up to her and rubs her back. She puts her hand on top of his. "I only did all this to make you notice me. I can't carry this alone anymore. I can't live like this, not anymore" He takes his hand away from her and he says "I don't know what you want from me…"

She wipes the tears off her face and says "Now looking at you…I don't know either" He knew he may have been being insensitive. But his face felt hot with anger, she knew where he lived, why didn't she mention anything before. Why now? It had almost been 4 years. He just wanted her to leave, to forget about the whole thing. He wanted to bury her back in the past, where he had always had her. He watches her walk out of the book store.

-Break-

Rory is woken up by Paris staring at her and she sprints up "Paris what are you doing?"

"Shh..your being too loud" she whispers back. "I've been trying to wake you up. There's someone outside"

Rory glares at her clock "it's three in the morning"

"Exactly, were you inspecting someone, because they have not only been knocking but they just keep standing against the door. Smoking a cigarette. Rory gets out of bed and Paris hisses "Where are you going?" She stars opening the door. Paris continues "You didn't even look through the peep hole it can be a serial killer. That's it I'm waking up Doyle" Paris leaves walking into her room. Rory finally finishes with the last bolt and smiles "I'm so glad it's you and not a serial killer. But I was really hoping it was you" She leaps into his arms and kisses his lips. Jess eyes look blood shot like he hasn't slept and he says "Can I stay?"

She nods letting him in, they walk into Doyle and Paris suited up with their protector armor. Rory says "False alarm it's my boyfriend." She smiles as she say says it, the couple groans of sleep deprival and walk back into their room. Rory leads Jess into hers and says "Are you okay? You don't look okay." She feels him distant and cold. He sits on her bed and runs his hands through his hair and says "Shane showed up."

"Shane?" Rory tried not to sound mad, but she was "Oh my god was she-"

"The blonde, yeah" Jess nods, not even looking at her, just staring at a spot on the floor.

"What she doing there?"

"To tell me that I had left her pregnant" Rory felt her whole world disappearing, this was the April situation all over again but with her. It's like her mom and her were repeated history together. Surprisingly it was more of a surprise that Luke had a hidden baby than Jess. They way him and Shane were around each other, it wasn't a shock just a disappointment. Then she hears Jess say "But she lost it, and she went just to share her pain with me and I…I sort of kicked her out. I just couldn't-"He lays back on Rory's bed, she lays next to him. They stare at the ceiling together taking in all this information. She grabs her hand and intertwines her fingers with his. Silently letting him know that it's okay to feel hurt even if it had been years.

**Authors Note: This was for my literati, next chapter will be more JavaJunkie. Thank you for your patience and Love (: **


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: This is a small chapter but its HUGE thing. I'm not a doctor so don't judge too harshly the idea (: Guys we have reached 26 followers and 9 favorites. Will someone please be my number 10 favorite it would make my day (: Also I miss you guys reviews. Please let me know what you think, it means a lot. Don't forget if you have time read my other fan fiction "Never Grow Up" (: **

**Chapter 13: Lucky**

Luke and Lorelai sat in a Doctors office. They both looked nervous and stressed. They were looking straight ahead. Looking out the window, Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand from the arm rest and said "Its going to be okay." Lorelai wasn't use to Luke being the positive one, that made her feel more anxious. She knew he was trying to make her feel better, but she just couldn't shake this feeling. The Doctor finally walks in, Lorelai stands up "So I'm okay Doc, right? I mean like baby is a go" She smiles trying to make a joke, trying to seem she is okay, but she was a nervous wreck. The Doctor sits down, and Lorelai proceeds to return to her seat. The Doctor takes out documents from the folder she was carrying. Lorelai says "Oh gosh something is wrong?" She looked like tears would fall at the drop of a hat. The Doctor finally said "Its nothing to get too alarmed about" Luke finally speaks

"But something is wrong Doctor Miller?"

"How wrong is it?" Lorelai says gripping on Luke's hand.

"Like I said nothing too alarming, we see this is in older women getting pregnant. There an abnormal growth, it could either be something is wrong with your baby or you are having twins. Technology is not on our side and I would ask you to wait a bit longer for further research. Since you are at a higher risk of birth defects, please try to rest and take care of yourself"

"Twins?" Luke says in a worried tone.

"An abnormal growth, maybe im going to have a big baby. Look at Luke he's big"

"Like I said just allow some time and be careful" Dr. Miller smiles "And if you feel any pains, call me" She says as she waves to the door. Luke and Lorelai begin to head out thanking the doctor.

They road the car ride in silence, not really knowing what to say. As they get to the house, Luke says "I think I should check on the diner" and Lorelai hears herself reply "Okay" Like a zombie she walked in the house up to her room. Laid down on the bed and heard the doctors words on repeat. She was trying not to freak out, she didn't know if she should tell Rory. But why worry her? She feels the bed move and notice Luke lay next to her. He says "So twins huh?"

"What if it is an abnormal growth and we're too old to be having babies?" she says the words that were truly haunting her mind. Trying to slowly admit it to herself.

He smiles grabs her hand and says "Or twins" They stare at the ceiling both thinking of how hard either news would be on them. They felt the waiting game the doctor asked for would be entirety and awful.


	14. Chapter 14

**hieisdragoness18: Well lets pretend in 2006 they didnt have that technology lol. Thank you for reviewing means a lot**

**WhatToDoAboutJess: Rory and Jess make a small apperance in this chapter. I just love them that sometimes I feel too much of them.**

**Nancy: I hope you like how it turned out always enjoy your reviews(:**

**Guys we've reched 28 follows and 10 favorites thank you to my number 10 you really did make my day!(: enjoy and remember to review!**

**Chapter 14: The Best Damn Thing**

Jess didn't know what he was doing but here he was knocking on her door. He had to look up her address from the application she made at Truncheon. He wasn't sure what to say, he never was great at the whole communicating. A girl opens the door and says "Yes" with a French accent.

"Um is Shane here?"

"Who?"

"Shane" he repeats then he remember she changed her name and clears his throat  
"I mean Alexandra"

The girl nods and leaves the door open as what Jess perceived was look for Shane. He looked inside the apartment, he could see empty bottles and beer cans. There was a coke line still drawn on the table. It reminded him of the way Liz would always have their home sweet home. Shane finally appears wearing a robe, she asks "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk" She looks over the apartment and goes outside, closing the door behind her. The hallway seemed small to Jess. He wasn't great at awkward situations. He runs his hand through his hair and she finally says "I shouldn't have gone. I don't know…you always come to my mind. You had to have been one the smartest guys I ever dated…I find myself in situations where I think what would Jess do?" She kept talking and Jess just stared at her still trying to find some words to make up for lost time. She continues with "It's the anniversary of that time is coming up. The time I lost…well yeah and I was hurting" she wraps her robe tighter. This had been the first time Jess saw Shane being a person. Not whatever she was trying to be before. He finally says

"I'm sorry about then and I'm sorry about the way I treated you when you told me."

She nods and says "Okay…and I'm sorry about showing up"

"Okay" They both look away from each other. "I should go." She nods. He begins to walk away, then he stops and turns around and says "I hope…I mean I truly wish you the best Shane and I hope that somehow telling me helps you move on. You were a great girl. I mean you are" He smirks at her and she smiles at him. He begins to walk away making it downstairs and outside to the parking lot. He gets to Rory who is standing against the car holding a cup of coffee. He notices how beautiful he is and even though he knew he has done mistakes. Having her made him feel like everything was exactly the way it was suppose to turn out. He gets to her and she smiles. "Did you apologize for being mean?" she says.

"Yes mom" he says sarcastically joking with her, he gives her a smirk and leans in for a kiss. As they separate, he continues with "Nothing is better than coffee flavored kisses"

"Well you are with a Lorelai Gilmore it is guaranteed" they kiss one more time against the car.

-Break-

Lorelai arrives to her home, deliriously happy, the doctor had called her that the xrays came back. She wanted to tell Luke the good news. She walks into the door and starts screaming "Luke you aren't going to believe this. We are having twins! Two of a kind. One in the same. Two peas and a…"She stops talking as she gets to the kitchen, April and Luke are sitting there eating. April looks over at Lorelai then back at Luke "You guys are having a baby?" she asks.

Luke responds "Well I guess we are having twins. I haven't had a chance to tell you due to your grandma moving in with you and your mom" April just stares at both of them. Lorelai didn't know she was coming over, Luke and her were planning the perfect way to tell her that they we're expecting. The excitement of having twins has now been pushed aside by Aprils miserable face that she is wearing. Lorelai hated being jealous of a thirteen year old but she couldn't lie, she hated that it felt she was stealing this moment from them. April finally says

"Well I guess I should get use to you not telling me things. Your probably not gonna talk to me again, I mean your having brand new babies. That can totally replace me"

Luke interrupts "It's not like that April"

April stands from the table "No its fine I mean you we're just suppose to be a science project I didn't expect much from you. Expectations lead to disappointment…but congratulations. I'll leave so you can celebrate in peace" She walks through the back door and Luke yells out after her. She slammed the door. Lorelai didn't know what to say. She felt speechless and that feeling didn't come easily to Lorelai.


End file.
